You are the Magic in my Life
by Bruna cm Yamashina
Summary: Eu não imaginava os caminhos que o destino traçara para mim. As vezes é preciso manter a fé e continuar com a cabeça erguida, porque, no fim, tudo dará certo! *Capa no perfil*
1. Chappie 1: Apresentações

**N.A.: **Quem vos fala aqui é Bruna Yamashina e meu exercito imaginário de ajudantes(!). Essa fic estava para nascer desde o ano passado, mas só depois de muitas leituras e meditação consegui deixá-la a altura de vocês, meus queridos leitores!

Espero que vocês possam "viajar" tanto quanto eu nesse universo de Card Captor Sakura que eu criei.

O que vocês devem saber de pronto é que Sakura e Shaoran, como no anime, eram Card Captors, depois como o próprio anime deu a entender, eles ficaram juntos. De resto, vocês descobrirão durante a leitura.

Sem mais delongas, apresento-lhes as revisoras: Natsumi e Kisa Yamashina.

Agora é com vocês, manas:

**N.R.: Caracaaa…que estranho para mim é escrever as N.+alguma coisa(A, R, tanto faz) aqui em cima... Tudo bem que já faço isso nas fics da Kisa...mas é estranho..o.o**

**A revisora que vos fala agora é a Natsumi, que voltou pela décima vez para o , e postou o novo capítulo de sua fic... então, leitores da Natsumi, estão avisados o/**

**Eu lembro muuuuuuuuito bem desse projeto, que a Brubru me enviou há hm...tipo, séculos?! E agora finalmente vai ser postadooo  
Weeeee \o\**

**Adorei revisar a fic, e espero que vocês gostem de lê-la... Ki-chaaaaaaaaan, minha querida, é com você o/ (passa o teclado para a Ki-chan digitar).**

**N.R.R.R.R.:(?) Eu sou a N alguma coisa 2, então, hallo! Aqui Kisa, ou Ki-chan, como preferirem... Como segunda revisora, tudo que posso dizer é que esta fic está MARA! Sempre um prazer revisar pras minhas manas megas blaster talentosas! Yamashinas ruleeeeeeeeees! Leiam e se divirtam! Ki's Kiss!**

P.S. da autora: Façam o aniversário da Bruna ainda melhor e, please, mandem reviews!

**You are the Magic in my Life**

_**Disclaimer: **_Card Captors Sakura e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como a Pink, Clamp, Vogue e Ana Wintour. Os demais nomes citados são frutos da minha imaginação. Vale lembrar que toda e qualquer semelhança e analogia com a vida real é mera coincidência.

**Capítulo 1: Apresentações**

_Ainda me lembro da nossa última conversa. Ele me olhou nos olhos, profundamente, e disse com sua voz mais doce: "Você sabe que sempre estará nas minhas melhores lembranças."_

_Fiquei ali parada, esperando que ele, com seu sorriso bobo, tocasse meu nariz, como sempre fazia e continuasse: " Sakura bobinha!" Mas não. Dessa vez as despedidas eram reais._

_Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei encarando a porta depois que ele saiu. As lágrimas, que não conseguia impedir de rolar por meu rosto, molharam minhas mãos e não cessaram por dias._

_Me consolei pensando que poderia conviver com sua lembrança, ou morrer de amor._

Rolei, literalmente, para fora da cama. O sol que entrava timidamente pela janela, ultrapassando a fina cortina, me dava ânimo para começar o dia! Enquanto me vestia, observei a cama desarrumada, depois desses cinco anos, ainda podia ver a figura de Shaoran dormindo lá. Suspirei, balançando a cabeça, na vã tentativa de espantá-lo de minha mente. Procurei me concentrar em tomar um café-da-manhã decente, já que hoje, segunda-feira, não tinha a mínima previsão de que horas almoçaria. Panquecas de chocolate foram minha primeira e única opção.

Joguei minha bolsa no banco do passageiro do meu Corolla preto, e sintonizei meu mp3 no rádio, deixando que a contagiante voz da Pink tomasse conta do ambiente, decepcionei-me ao chegar no volume máximo. Cantarolei enquanto as conhecidas e fervilhadas ruas de Tokyo passavam por meus olhos, antes de sair do carro, estacionado na minha vaga convencional, arrumei meus cabelos cor de mel num discreto coque, pouco acima da nuca.

Caminhei para o martírio... Elevador! Odiava elevadores. Detestava as situações em que milhões de pessoas insistiam em dividir um minúsculo espaço. Se eu não estivesse de salto alto, iria de escada, mas era melhor não arriscar, só de pensar em subir oito lances de escada, com esses sapatos, arrepiava a espinha. Encarar o elevador e as constrangedoras situações que se davam lá. Para meu espanto, logo seguido de uma imensa e sincera alegria, o elevador estava vazio. Vazio! Sorri involuntariamente e não resisti em dar uma leve rebolada ao entrar. Era a primeira vez que eu entrava sozinha no elevador da empresa, mal continha minha felicidade, mas lembrei-me das câmeras de segurança e que, provavelmente, algum gorducho latino, intitulado Segurança, estava me observando. Recompus-me. Nada de exageros, repreendi-me mentalmente, eu geralmente tendia a exagerar! Ainda lembro da Tomoyo, mandando eu me controlar, quando começava a falar alto demais ou dançar em situações inapropriadas. Ri alto com as lembranças. E ri ainda mais imaginando que o pobre Segurança devia estar questionando minha sanidade mental, por rir sozinha no elevador.

Cheguei ao meu destino! Oitavo andar: redação da Clamp. A revista mais bem conceituada dos dias atuais. Onde eu, eu que sempre detestei escrever redações, trabalhava. Comecei lá graças a Nakuru, que em tempos difíceis me arrumou uma vaga de assistente. Certa vez, Joanne Jade, que na época eu não sabia que era a Dona da revista, estava aos prantos no banheiro e eu, num de meus instintos maternais, tentei reconfortá-la, o efeito foi tão positivo que eu fui "convidada" ( na verdade, intimada) a auxiliar na redação da Coluna de Conselhos. No ano seguinte, eu assumi a Coluna. Ganhei uma sala e duas estagiárias, e também a simpatia de Joanne, que tentou, incansavelmente, me levar à matriz da Clamp, em Nova York, mas eu e Shaoran tínhamos acabado de pagar todas as prestações de nosso apartamento e mudar de país estava fora dos planos de meu ex- noivo.

Entre as quatro brancas paredes de meu escritório, com a porta de vidro fechada e minhas estagiárias já instruídas de seus deveres matinais, comecei a digitar, no notebook, o esboço do primeiro conselho. O e-mail tinha sido enviado de Osaka, uma adolescente desabafava sobre a pressão que sofria dos pais para cursar Medicina, ela sofria um dilema, fazer o que os pais lhe impunham, ou cursar pedagogia, como sempre sonhara. Deixei minha fértil imaginação viajar até essa garota, a cena, nítida na minha cabeça, da garota, com seus óculos redondos e os longos cabelos caindo sobre os ombros, curvada sobre os livros de Biologia, pensando em como preferiria ensinar a praticar essa matéria. Abri os olhos, tendo minha atenção desviada para a figura de Nakuru, na minha porta de vidro, acenando. Levantei indo ao encontro dela no corredor, a minha amiga de infância ainda me trazia a mesma paz de espírito, sempre que ficava na sua presença.

Ela me sorriu entusiasmadamente, e eu recuei, pensando em que situação embaraçosa eu estaria metida. Tentei manter minha voz firme. - Nakuru, qual o motivo de tanta alegria? - O brilho de seu olhar só confirmou minhas suspeitas: evento social! Eu não media esforços para me livrar desses eventos, durante meu namoro e noivado com Shaoran fui sobrecarregada de festas, eventos, coquetéis... Ele é uma figura pública, como herdeiro do Clã Li, os chineses realmente se importavam com a imagem, e eu como acompanhante de Shaoran fui muito exposta, então evitava ser a representante pública da Clamp Japonesa.

Algo me dizia internamente, que desta vez, eu não ia me safar.

Por trás de seus óculos, os olhos caramelo de Nakuru lampejavam quando ela começou a falar.

- Vai haver uma coletiva de imprensa nesse fim-de-semana. Adivinha em quem Joanne pensou em mandar? - Eu sabia que era uma pergunta retórica, mas mesmo assim, usei minha cara de interrogação. - Você! Sakura, você vai dar uma entrevista para os meios de comunicação, falando de como a Clamp cresceu e dominou o mercado. - Bufei. Será que só na minha cabeça o sucesso repentino era algo fácil de aceitar. Tudo bem, nós éramos comparados a Vogue, mas Anna Winter nunca foi muito de falar com a imprensa, por que, afinal, Joanne tinha essa fixação?

- Eu? Sozinha...? Quero dizer, por que eu e não a Blezily? Ela adoraria ir... - Kimora Blezily, a redatora-geral, era nossa chefe. Apesar de eu nunca entender, ela mantinha sua certa antipatia por mim. E eu, apenas correspondia aos seus sentimentos. Kimora sempre fora tão... Chamativa. Parecia uma árvore de natal, com tantos desnecessários acessórios, sem comentar de sua peculiar palheta de cores: verde, amarelo, laranja e prata. Peculiar...

- Joanne quer você! - Minha amiga fez questão de enfatizar o "você", anulando assim, todas as minhas esperanças de tentar persuadi-la a inventar uma gripe para mim e mandar Kimora ao tal evento.

- Então está bem. - Não me esforcei para parecer feliz. Apenas concordei.

- Ótimo, Julian vai te esperar no closet para ver um vestido apropriado, ok? - Vestido apropriado? Julian, o nosso fiel amigo gay, o fabuloso estilista da Clamp. Ninguém era tão competente como ele, Julian era conhecido por seu trabalho não ser extravagante e sim, realista. Suas criações eram para mulheres reais usarem, não apenas modelos na passarela. Se alguém podia me deixar apresentável para esse evento era indiscutivelmente Julian, e eu ia me entregar de olhos vendados.

- Estarei lá em alguns minutos. - Foi o tempo de trancar minha sala, bipar minhas estagiárias e subir alguns andares, em mais um passeio no elevador.

Ainda me impressionava como tudo cheira tão bem, brilhava tanto e fascinava tanto... O estúdio de Julian, sua segunda casa, refletia fielmente sua personalidade e sua perspectiva do mundo. Uma das paredes, atrás de sua prancha de desenho, exibia enormes molduras, com diversas fotografias. Fotos das roupas, o rosto das modelos nunca era revelado. O corredor, ou closet, tinha diversos cabides e era organizado primeiro por situação, depois por cor e por último por tamanho, os tamanhos raramente ultrapassavam de 38. Que era o meu.

Julian, espetacular e radiante como de costume, me recebeu com um caloroso abraço. Tínhamos nos tornado muito íntimos quando eu entrara na empresa, com dezessete anos, assustada e realmente necessitada daquele emprego. Naquele ano meu pai juntara-se a minha mãe, zelando por nós, como anjos. E meu irmão, Touya, tinha entrado na Universidade de Oxford, e eu nem cogitei a idéia de fazê-lo voltar ao Japão. Já namorava com Shaoran naquela época, então ele propôs que saíssemos de Tomoeda e comprássemos - em prestações - um apartamento em Tokyo. Fiquei receosa a princípio, mas Tomoyo estava na Inglaterra e não me restara mais ninguém na cidade, por fim, aceitei oficializar minha situação com Shaoran depois que mudássemos, ele ainda não podia mexer no dinheiro da família, por não ter vinte e um anos, mas trabalhávamos e estudávamos, conseguimos estabilizar nossa situação. Touya foi contra, mas acabou aceitando que era o jeito mais viável de contornar as dificuldades.

Sempre que o encontrava batia uma nostalgia, lembrava-se claramente dos primeiros meses, quando eu era apenas uma sombra. Ele olhava-me com orgulho agora, nenhum de nós dois realmente esperava que eu chegasse, um dia, a ser uma figura importante na Clamp. Eu planejava construir meu futuro em Administração, com Shaoran. Enfim, o destino quis que eu ficasse na Clamp, por mais bizarro que parecesse aos meus olhos juvenis. Mas agora eu tinha que me focar num futuro próximo, lembranças assim deveriam voltar para a caixa lacrada do meu subconsciente.

Depois de revirarmos inúmeras araras de vestidos, finalmente encontramos um que não me deixaria parecida com uma barbie cover, ou uma sacola amarrada com um laço. Algo simples, mas formal. O tomara-que-caia preto realçara minhas poucas, mas existentes, curvas. Só não gostei da idéia de usar salto agulha, quero dizer, isso aumentava em noventa e nove por cento as chances de eu ir de encontro com o chão. Mas discutir com Julian é uma batalha já perdida, então me limitei a aceitar. Ainda passamos, pelo menos, duas horas pensando em como dominar minhas madeixas. Sue, a assistente competente de Julian, sugeriu que fizéssemos um corte novo, algo em camadas desfiadas, talvez com uma franja, mas o tempo era escasso e eu precisaria de algum tempo até me acostumar com o corte e testar penteados possíveis, então resumimos em duas opções: escova e chapinha ou cachos presos em um meio-rabo. Optamos pela segunda.

Agora faltava apenas uma bolsa e jóias. Sim, jóias! Afinal, eu estaria representando a Clamp, mas não nego que andar com dois mil dólares em meu pescoço não parecia assustador.

Conseguimos acabar antes da hora do almoço, e eu me permiti ir almoçar em um restaurante de verdade, estava ficando saturada de fast-food. Encontrei algumas pessoas do escritório, mas preferi sentar sozinha no balcão, apenas eu, meu tempuniake e meu gohan. Na caminhada de volta, senti a comida atingindo, por fim, meu estômago.

Meu notebook e a inacabada resolução para o dilema da adolescente de Osaka me esperavam. Sentei na minha cadeira, buscando internamente inspiração. Procurei me identificar, sem sucesso. Meu pai nunca cobrara decisões definitivas a curto prazo, sempre meditávamos antes. Complicado, mas não impossível...Só faltava alguma coisa para completar meu raciocínio. Sinceramente, cogitei mudar de carta, mas me senti na obrigação de ajudá-la. Li, reli e nada! Nenhuma luz iluminou minha mente, nenhuma vaga noção de como aconselhá-la a tomar essa decisão.

Já eram seis horas, as pessoas já iam embora e eu estava na mesma. Guardei minhas coisas, arrumei minha sala e saí refletindo na inutilidade do meu dia. Estava tão absorta nesses pensamentos que a viagem de elevador nem me incomodou tanto. Dirigi de volta para casa sem música, decepcionada com minha capacidade de ajudar a adolescente, que confiara a mim seu problema.

Deixei a água quente bater nas minhas costas, e o vapor ser absorvido pelos meus poros. Debaixo da água quente costumava ter idéias boas, mas ao invés de trabalhar produtivamente, minha mente vagou para o passado. Para a época em que eu tinha onze, doze anos e era uma card captor. Ainda lembrava perfeitamente de cada uma das cartas, lembrava-me de Kero, meu rechonchudo amigo e orientador, que agora morava em Londres com Eriol e Tomoyo.

Não gostava dessas lembranças. Shaoran era muito presente nelas, e passara os últimos cinco anos tentando, inutilmente, apagá-lo das minhas recordações. Infelizmente, deixara de lado Kero, Tomoyo, Eriol e as cartas. Sabia que era errado, mas quando uma mulher está à beira da psicose por conta de uma rejeição, tudo é valido.

Larguei minha cabeça, pesarosamente, no travesseiro. Não dormi bem, pelo contrário. Pesadelos fictícios, com dramas reais me atordoaram a madrugada inteira.

Neles eu via em várias capas de revistas e jornais, a foto de Shaoran e seu nome, em letras maiúsculas, faiscavam para mim. Eu queria, mas alguma força magnética impedia-me de pegar as revistas e ler seu conteúdo. Uma voz gritava, atrás de mim, gritava o nome dele. E outra voz, aquela que eu reconheceria até se estivesse debaixo da terra, chamava por mim. Não era um grito, era uma súplica. Identifiquei a dor, quando ele pronunciava meu nome.

"Sakura!" Era só o que eu podia ouvir, enquanto o voz se afastava. Eu corria, pela tela branca, atrás da voz, atrás dele. Quando parecia que eu ia me aproximando, a voz mudava de direção, fazia confusos círculos em volta do meu vazio. Eu tropeçava, caía, levantava, continuava correndo. Tentando alcançar o mero fruto da minha imaginação, minha ilusão da figura de Shaoran.

Durante todo esse transe, eu acreditava, eu sentia que ele precisava de mim, ele me queria ao lado dele. Chorei, como não chorava desde o dia em que ele me deixou, os soluços impediam que eu o chamasse, não podia mais correr, meus joelhos cederam e fique jogada no vazio branco, atordoada com a voz dele ecoando.

Finalmente consegui abrir os olhos, voltando para a segurança do meu quarto. Minhas cortinas balançavam e pude ver sinais de claridade lá fora.

Mais cedo que o normal, e necessário, sentei na cama, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, segurando a cabeça com as mãos. Encarando fixamente a tela desligada da televisão, numa batalha interna onde estava em jogo reabrir meu baú de lembranças. Meu único temor era não conseguir trancar novamente as memórias, não queria que elas transbordassem e me afundassem.

Não permitiria que um sonho bobo destruísse os muros que construí para cercar meu coração. Durante o primeiro ano após a separação, eu proibira a mim mesma de falar em voz alta, ou pensar no nome dele. Todos os presentes, todas as coisas materiais que poderiam me lembrar dele estavam seguramente lacradas em caixas de madeira, trancadas no único cômodo da casa que eu nunca mais entrara, a sala que ele usava para seus treinamentos marciais.

Quando ele foi, não levou nada. Nem as roupas, muito menos mexeu na sala dele. E lá, eu tranquei todas as coisas dele. Já tinha até me acostumado em ver a porta fechada, e nem me afetava mais.

Agora, aquele sonho me tentara a reabrir tudo o que eu, com sacrifício sobre humano, tranquei e camuflei com banalidades que surgiam.

Será que devia, será que poderia reabrir? Eu teria força o suficiente para fechar novamente?

Não, isso exigia algo que estava fora de meu alcance. Uma vez eu sobrevivi, mas para que reaquecer um coração congelado?

Tentei me distrair, prendendo-me à minha lista de afazeres diários, já que acordara mais cedo adiantaria algumas coisas, como lavar roupa e arrumar a casa. Levantei num ímpeto, correndo para um bom banho.

**Continua...**


	2. Chappie 2: Semana diferente

**N.A.: **Salve, salve leitores do FF! Cá estou eu, meu Brad Pitt e Robert Pattison(Nattie falando: Rob Pattinson é MARA *¬*[Brad Pitt também, principalmente em Entrevista com o Vampiro]) imaginários, minha primorosa imaginação e minha manas-revisoras, as mega ultra power puff girls: Nattie e Kiki. Trazendo para vocês, direto dos escombros da minha mente, mais um capítulo inétido e um dos meus preferidos(se bem que coisas mais "UAU" ainda vão rolar) onde apresento a personificação imaginária do homem perfeito, meu fofissímo...

Leiam e descubram!!(risada malígna)

**Nattie e Kiki, mandem ver...**

**N.R.: **Natsumi falando! Nossa...uau... que capítulo... Adorei viu Cah? Espero logo o próximo... Não esqueçam das reviews! Beijos da Nattie, Bruna e Kisa....

**N.R.R.R.R... (Ki-chan):** Meninos e meninas, aqui Ki-chan em mais uma das peripécias de Bruninha! Ela escreve bem pacas, então, nem tenho muito o que dizer... Aliás, só uma coisinha... Te amo Rickkkkkkkkkkk! KKKKK!

Leiam e se divirtam, ok?

**You Are The Magic In My Life**

**Capítulo 2**

Diante da pilha de roupa suja e da máquina de lavar, comecei a separar por cores. Aprendi, depois de experiências onde perdi algumas blusas, que não se mistura roupas brancas com coloridas, porque as brancas adquirem uma coloração, uma pigmentação... estranha. A máquina já batia a primeira leva, então considerei preparar um belo cafá-da-manhã: ovos mexidos, suco de laranja e bacon. Não, sem bacon. Shoaran gostava de bacon, e eu não. Sem bacon. Vasculhei a geladeira atrás de alimento substancial que substituísse a minha refeição suína, mas meu potente refrigerador poderia ranger de fome. Lembrete mental: ir ao mercado.

Engoli os ovos, tomando o suco em seguida para ajudar a descê-los pela minha garganta, entusiasmada com a idéia de ir fazer compras no mercado. Triste, mas eu necessitava me apegar a qualquer coisa que ocupasse minha mente, não queria que ela continuasse vagando no limbo das minhas lembranças. Vesti o moletom preto, com as iniciais CK, Calvin Klein, por cima da blusinha fina, as fiéis calças jeans e meu surrado tênis Nike, que me acompanhava, antigamente, na academia. Peguei as chaves do carro e corri para o Wallmart.

A convidativa prateleira de congelados, exibia os oitenta e cinco por cento, do que era composto meu freezer. Dei a volta e rumei à sessão das frutas, o cheiro das mangas me inebriava, enquanto o brilho vermelho dos morangos me fascinava, coloquei, cambaleando, a melancia no carrinho e continuei minha jornada, desbravando, desde a sessão de carnes até os alimentos não perecíveis.

Postei-me, com meu carrinho bem carregado, na extensa fila do caixa. Na minha frente, uma mulher de no mínimo quarenta anos, tentava, inutilmente, controlar os cinco filhos. Olhei, cuidadosamente, cada um deles. O que parecia ser o mais velho (uns treze anos) tinha cabelos castanho-vivos, bagunçados, não tirava os fones de ouvido e mantinha os olhos fixos na tela do celular, os outros dois meninos, talvez gêmeos, se batiam com salames, também tinham os cabelos num estranho tom de castanho-avermelhado, a menina, acho que ouvi a mãe chama-la de Kayla, tinha esbarrado no mostruário de revistas e tentava recolhê-las, desjeitosa pela pressa, e a menor, estava no ombro da mãe, com os olhinhos azuis fixos em mim, e as mãozinhas meladas do pirulito que tinha na boca, acenavam. Tive que me segurar para não pegar aquela pequena e fofa figura no colo. A pobre mãe, com os loiros cabelos desarrumados num rabo-de-cavalo, gritava pelos outros filhos, quando a fila andou, ela percebeu que eu os analisava e me deu um tímido sorriso.

- Sabe como são essas crianças, nunca obedecem. - Ela inclinou-se para pegar os gêmeos pela blusa e eu apenas assenti. Essa era um de meus insanos desejos, ser mãe. Ter uma grande prole e cuidar e mimá-los vinte e quatro horas por dia. Desde que terminara com meu primeiro e único namorado, Shaoran Li, deixará os planos maternais de lado, como um sonho vago. Afinal, ele era o único com quem eu queria constituir uma família.

Na intenção de tirar Shaoran dos meus pensamentos, mudei o foco, virando o olhar para trás. Mas não obtive muito sucesso. Um apaixonado casal se encontrava atrás de mim, trocando beijinhos e juras de amor. Virei o rosto contrariada, deparando com mais crianças e casais em todo meu campo de visão. Comecei, mentalmente, a considerar a hipótese de que o mundo, hoje, estava num complô contra mim. O que era aquilo, pelo amor de Deus? Por que meus desejos, aqueles que eu havia enterrado, estavam ali, conjurados bem na minha frente, onde eu poderia, literalmente, apalpá-los? A sombra de Shaoran sempre fora constante nesses últimos anos, os Pós-Shaoran. O que esses sinais queriam dizer? Eu devia correr até a China e implorar ao meu ex noivo que voltasse comigo, admitindo que não deixei de ama-lo só por um segundo, mesmo depois que ele bateu a porta do nosso apartamento e nunca mais voltou?

Revoltada por minha mente só gritar Shaoran, Shaoran, Shaoran...Bufei alto, encarando o chão. As revistas que Kayla derrubou ainda espalhadas, e lá, na manchete principal: Shaoran Li!

Não me controlei, e uma risada alta e histérica rasgou minha garganta. Todos que estavam perto me encararam, mas eu realmente não dei importância, como daria se estivesse em pleno controle de minhas faculdades mentais. Ignorei os holofotes que iluminavam minha demonstração pública de histeria, e me concentrei no que desencadeará o descontrole do meu sistema nervoso, a revista. O nome, _aquele_ nome. Shaoran Li!

Com meu fantasma oficialmente vindo à tona, enfiei a revista no carrinho e aguardei, indiferente ao meu surto, a minha vez de passar no caixa. A atendente mantinha o olhar perplexo, quando eu, gentilmente, pedi para ela parcelar no débito, e o carregador ainda ficava receoso se devia ou não me olhar nos olhos, desviando toda vez que eu, estabanada por natureza, esbarrava nele com algumas sacolas, no caminho para o carro, que eu parara no fim do estacionamento.

Mas o que estava, claramente, me atormentando era a queimação na boca do estômago, a náusea e a ocasional tontura, que só piorava meu péssimo equilíbrio, causadas pela ardente curiosidade, a devastadora vontade de ler, linha por linha, a matéria que citava meu objeto de obsessão amorosa, Shaoran Li. Esperei, pacientemente, que o assustado rapaz colocasse as sacolas no porta-malas, dei-lhe o que julguei necessário para ele apagar da memória o incidente da minha crise, olhei, por cima, todas as sacolas, procurando pela revista. Com uma fila de carros esperando que eu me locomovesse e desse espaço tirando o Corolla, mantive o auto-controle e dirigi para casa, procurando focar-me na rua e evitar que eu causasse um atropelamento ou uma batida.

Ocupei todo o elevador de serviço, com as sacolas espalhadas pelo chão, já que eu renegara o carrinho de compras. Meus vizinhos, sempre prestativos, ofereceram ajuda para levar as compras para dentro, mas eu com plena noção de meu humor e sabendo que eu não era capaz de corresponder a qualquer flerte, neguei as propostas.

Joguei tudo em cima da mesa, achando minha revista e deixei-me escorregar no sofá, abrindo diretamente na página da manchete.

**Shaoran Li, líder da influente família de Hong Kong, anunciou esse fim-de-semana, o noivado com Heide Zhuan, a única herdeira da milionária família chinesa.**

As lágrimas foram mais rápidas que qualquer vestígio de meu auto-contole. 'Perdida por um, perdida por todos', pensei quando a parte sensata de minha mente me alertou para reagir como uma mulher e não como uma adolescente, então, rasguei e picotei em vários pedaços toda a estúpida revista, só respeitei meu bom-senso antes de começar a cogitar a idéia de queimar os pedaços. Com os papeizinhos apertados na palma da mão, fui até a varanda, esperei por uma rajada de vento e soltei os picotes, deixando-os voarem e se espalharem pela rua.

Voltei para o quarto, tirando a calça jeans e gritando vários palavrões quando ela se emaranhou nos pés. Joguei-me na cama e puxei a coberta até o nariz, liguei para a Clamp e avisei uma de minhas assistentes, que apesar dela ter falado o nome, eu realmente, não sabia qual das duas era, que não ia trabalhar. Os anos de pontualidade e dedicação intensa me davam o luxo de faltar, pela primeira vez, e não justificar. Kimora, a pesar dos pesares, entenderia e perdoaria.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei na cama, não dormi, mas as horas passaram como segundos. Me permiti comer, direto do pote, meu Cartdor enquanto assistia pela décima oitava vez o impossivelmente inabalável amor de Sam e Molly em Ghost. E como nas últimas dezessete vezes, eu chorei e funguei até o final dos créditos.

Depois disso, mais controlada e possivelmente, mais gorda, me arrastei até a sala para tirar o fio do telefone, trancar a porta e desligar o celular. Então voltei para o refúgio de meus lençóis, afundando o rosto no travesseiro e estupidamente pensando em Shaoran, pensando no passado.

Dormi com a lembrança de nossa viagem de pré-lua-de-mel, nós fomos até Londres para o casamento de Eriol e Tomoyo, e de última hora decidimos, em vez de voltar para Tókio, pegar um vôo para Paris. E numa tarde chuvosa, depois de um dia de compras, nós nos abrigamos debaixo da marquise para nos beijar, foi ali, molhados e apaixonados, que ele propôs casamento, tirando do bolso uma caixinha, e deslizou a aliança pelo meu anelar direito, enquanto em sussurrava, repetidamente, entre beijos "sim".

Quando acordei, confusa e cansada, me dei conta de já era quinta-feira, e eu não tinha ido ao trabalho, de novo.

O dia passou rápido, eu, aos poucos, ia me recompondo, afinal sexta seria o dia da coletiva. Maldita coletiva! Aproveitei para depilar as pernas, mais uma vez, enquanto separava o que Julian chamara de "lingires apropriadas" e terminava de arrancar minhas cutículas. Com tudo separado e as unhas devidamente pintadas com meu tom de vermelho preferido, corri para o estacionamento, torcendo para que a lavanderia não tivesse fechado, com meu vestido ainda lá.

Surpreendentemente deu tempo de fazer tudo. Vestido, sapatos e todo ornamento separado, só me restava esperar até o dia seguinte, quando Julian faria de mim um ser apresentável.

E a sexta finalmente chegou, passei incontáveis horas sentada no banquinho do banheiro, Julian, um cabeleireiro e um maquiador, igualmente gays, transformavam minha figura comum em uma estrela de cinema. Depois de pronta, vestida, calçada e empetecada tive, inegavelmente, que admitir que eu estava bonita. Muito bonita mesmo. Meu cabelo balançava ondas perfeitas, que realçaram a tonalidade acobreada sob o castanho-mel. Meus olhos verdes destacados com um delineador e uma potente máscara de cílios, o contorno de meus lábios, que pareciam maiores, num tom pouco mais escuro que minha pele, o vestido apegara-se devidamente no contorno de meu corpo, as sandálias, além de fazer parecer mais alta, adequaram-se aos meus pés e as jóias, Céus, as jóias! a gargantilha e a pulseira completaram meu look realmente espetacular.

Julian e os dois, que descobri que eram um casal, olhavam orgulhosos para mim e pela primeira vez, depois de muito tempo, me senti linda. Meu amigo afagou as costas da minha mão. - Sakura, você está ótima. - Garantiu-me ele. Os três me colocaram num táxi e eu, segura de mim mesma, cheguei ao salão onde seria a coletiva.

Não sei se foi os flashes, o vinho, ou as repetitivas perguntas, mas, lá pelo meio da madrugada, comecei a me sentir tonta, meus pés exaustos e minhas pernas bambas pediam por uma cadeira, e meu estômago me fez prometer que eu nunca mais comeria canapés. Foi nessa hora, quando eu tropecei no tapete e quase fui de encontro com o chão, que mãos grandes e braços fortes me seguraram. Ele me rodou em seus braços, me fazendo encarar meu peito coberto por um belíssimo e provavelmente caríssimo smoking preto, eu demorei alguns minutos até levantar o rosto e encarar seus brilhantes olhos pretos. Ele sorriu para mim, e soltou uma das mãos de minhas costas, como se estivesse verificando se eu podia me equilibrar por mim mesma, mas sua mão voltou quando eu cambaleei. Ele apoio seu queixo em meu ombro e num tom muito baixo perguntou, educadamente. - A senhorita se sente bem?

Oh Deus! Que voz... Devo ter parecido uma idiota, pois demorei uns dez minutos tentando assimilar e formular uma resposta. - Não muito! - Foi só o que saiu. Ele, com um dos braços em volta de meu tronco, me conduziu até a varanda e me sentou em uma das cadeiras, puxando a outra e sentando-se de frente para mim.

Relaxei o corpo na cadeira, tombando a cabeça para trás, de olhos fechados. Senti que ele me observava e abri um dos olhos, deparando com um arrebatador sorriso nos lábios e olhos curiosos que analisavam desde meu cabelo, agora armado e bagunçado, até meus inchados e dormentes pés. Levantei a sobrancelha, vendo sua expressão de satisfação e me perguntei que tipo de maníaco-psicopata-bonitão tinha cruzado meu caminho. Abri a boca para falar e ele como se já soubesse o que eu ia perguntar, respondeu alegremente.- Sou Rick Morales.

Acenei com a cabeça, boquiaberta. Que voz era aquela, meu Pai? Ele riu alto e eu prendi a respiração, involuntariamente. - Mas para as garotas bonitas é só Rick!

- Não sou uma garota. - Consegui falar, orgulhosa de mim mesma por não gaguejar. Garota? Não sou mais uma garota!

- Não? - Ele me analisou com mais cuidado. - Nossa, parabéns para o seu cirurgião, viu amigo? - Ele estava tirando com a minha cara! - Parabéns mesmo. Uau! - Seus olhos percorreram minhas pernas e coxas, esse abusado estava, realmente, tirando com a minha cara.

- Muito engraçado! - Trinquei os dentes!

- Me desculpe... - Ele ria, alto e abertamente. - Foi você quem se expressou mal. - Seu longo dedo apontava para mim, e eu devia, certamente, estar com a maior cara de idiota do mundo, porque ele não parava de rir. Vendo que eu não acompanhava sua onda de humor, ele endireitou-se na cadeira, controlando o riso, mas ainda com a respiração desregular. - Desculpe. Seu nome é Kinomoto, não?

- Não. - Respondi, estupidamente. - É Sakura. Quero dizer, Sakura Kinomoto. - Oh, como eu estava idiotamente retardada essa noite.

Ele segurou outra risada, chamando um dos garçons e solicitando duas águas. - Sakura, posso chamá-la assim? - Eu confirmei com a cabeça e ele continuou. - Você trabalha na Clamp, certo? - Limitei-me em balançar, positivamente a cabeça. O garçom voltou, e Rick empurrou, por cima de uma mesa que eu antes não havia percebido que estava lá, um dos copos com água.

Bebi tudo em um longo gole e vi que ele me encarava, divertidamente. - O que foi?

- Sente-se melhor?

- Sim, obrigada. - Virei o rosto, escondendo meu constrangimento.

Ele mexeu nos cabelos loiros, bagunçando-os de uma forma bem... Sexy. Esfregou as mãos uma na outra e seus olhos procuraram por mim de novo. - Quer que eu te leve para casa? Porque, obviamente, não vou permitir que dirija nessas condições. - Reparei que era um certo sotaque que fazia sua voz tão, indescritível. Seria espanhol?

- Não, estou bem! - Eu, na verdade, nem me lembrava de sua pergunta, estava perdida demais olhando para seu rosto e tentando, sem sucesso, identificar traços europeus.

Ele se curvou em minha direção, aparentemente notando que eu o estudava, parou seu rosto a poucos centímetros do meu, me obrigando a segurar a respiração para não oscilar, e, pausadamente, repetiu a pergunta anterior. - Quer que eu te leve em casa, Sakura?

Pisquei três vezes, tentando assimilar as palavras, concentrar-me na realidade e depois, garantir-me mentalmente que ele me levaria para _minha _casa, não para a _dele_. Afastei meu rosto, encarando o relógio caríssimo de seu pulso, marcava quatro e quarenta e cinco, então eu pendi a cabeça para o lado, fechando os olhos e percebendo que eu estava com sono, muito sono mesmo. Abri os olhos e deparei com seu rosto tranqüilo e adoravelmente paciente, suspirei pesadamente, e soltei um sim inaudível.

Ele então, levantou-se e me ofereceu seu braço cavalheiro, apoiei-me nele para conseguir mover meu cansado traseiro da cadeira afundada. Efeitos do CartDor, pensei comigo mesma. Rick me conduziu por todo o salão, me segurou firmemente nas escadas e me acomodou no banco passageiro de sua Ferrari, e que Ferrari!

Deixei minha cabeça cair no encosto do banco, e enquanto ele fazia o trajeto até o lado do motorista, eu comecei a perceber que estava praticamente inconsciente, chapada, dolorida e indefesa no carro de um completo estranho, até agora tudo que eu sabia sobre aquele bonitão era que ele se chamava Rick e talvez, isso era teoria minha, ele era espanhol. Considerei minhas opções: chutar o motorista e sair correndo, não, essa não daria certo, eu estava incapacitada de percorrer qualquer distância, por mínima que fosse, e a outra seria pedir que ele parasse num posto de gasolina para eu ir ao banheiro e fugir de lá, mas isso me levava ao primeiro problema, eu não iria muito longe de salto alto, bêbada, cansada e completamente desnorteada.

Rick olhava para mim, eu nem reparara que ele entrou, ele olhava para mim, analisando minha cara confusa e grogue. Olhei para seus olhos profundos, e soltei um: Ah.

Ele continuou me olhando, tentando decifrar minha expressão. - Você está com medo, não é?

Oh, como era bom ter a companhia de alguém inteligente! Ele entendera tudo, apenas vendo minha cara de retardada bêbada... Queria ter o conhecido em outra circunstância, de preferência sóbria, arrumada e coerente.

- Rick, eu mal o conheço. Por favor... - Mas não consegui completar a frase, um fluxo de álcool e canapés saiu pela minha boca descontroladamente. Céus, eu vomitei! Vomitei na Ferrari dele, na frente dele e sujei todo meu tronco inferior. Não levantei a cabeça, envergonhada demais para olhá-lo. De repente a minha porta abrira e Rick me puxou para fora, ele me sentou na escadaria de um prédio e buscou no porta-malas um lençol, oferencendo-o para mim, enquanto ligava de seu celular para, o que julguei ser, um táxi.

Não estava muito certa do que se passava em minha volta, mas pelo meu abalado discernimento Rick preocupara-se comigo. Ele estava sentando ao meu lado, afagando meus cabelos e prendo-os para trás num coque improvisado, quando um carro amarelo chegou. Ele me conduziu até o banco traseiro, deitando-me, logo ele estava no passageiro orientando o taxista. Ele fez mais duas ligações e me dei conta que ele não sabia onde eu morava, minhas suspeitas se confirmaram quando paramos em frente a um enorme e luxuoso hotel.

Passamos rapidamente pela recepção, Rick cumprimentando todos com acenos, recuei quando chegamos no elevador, mas Rick empurrou-me para dentro, fechando a porta logo em seguida, ignorando os protestos de um casal.

Na cobertura havia um flat com duas suítes, o talvez espanhol me acompanhou até o banheiro do segundo quarto e ligou o chuveiro para mim, fechando a porta atrás de si quando saiu.

Desistindo de lutar contra o que eu deveria, mas não estava lutando, entrei no chuveiro, limpando-me com a corrente de água quente. Lavei meus cabelos e me enrolei em uma das macias e fofas toalhas brancas, enrolando meu cabelo ensopado em outra. Sai receosa do banheiro, mas a porta do quarto estava fechada. Em cima da cama havia um conjunto de pijama aparentemente feminino. Olhei mais de perto e era, definitivamente feminino, ainda estava com etiqueta, então sem cerimônia, arranquei e vesti o baby-look e o shortinho azul-bebê, havia um moletom de zíper pendurado no encosto da cadeira e sentindo minha pele arrepiar, vesti rapidamente.

Sentei na cama, sentindo a cabeça ainda pesada e uma leve tontura e graças a Deus, não tinha mais enjôo. Encarei a porta, ouvindo o som da televisão que vinha, provavelmente da sala. Considerei se devia ir ver Rick, mas a vergonha estava queimando meu rosto, então, deitei-me na cama, a toalha, agora molhada ainda envolvendo meus cabelos, molhava o travesseiro, me espreguicei, sentindo a maciez da cama e o aroma suave penetrando nas minhas narinas. Dei um pulo involuntário, assustando-me quando ouvi batidas na porta. Sentei, me endireitando enquanto Rick pedia permissão para entrar, eu assenti e ele adentrou.

Mais uma vez naquela noite, Rick me analisou, com certeza me achando mais limpa e atraente do que quando _regurgitei_ em seu belo carro.

Sua encantadora voz soou. - Como estamos? - Ele parecia se divertir.

- Melhor e sóbria. - Garanti. Ele acenou positivamente e sentou na ponta da cama.

- Importa-se de passar a noite aqui? - Ele perguntou, encarando meus pés. - Ou prefere que eu a leve para casa?

- Já é quase dia. - Não era uma pergunta. - Posso ficar por aqui. Não sou mais uma garota, sabe? - Brinquei, fazendo-o rir e corando com o tom de sua voz.

- Sim... Você definitivamente é uma mulher! - Seus olhos percorreram rapidamente meu corpo, e eu me encolhi. - Qual será sua idade?

- Vinte e sete. - Afirmei com orgulho, mulheres deveriam se preocupar com a idade só depois dos trinta e tantos.

Um sorriso abriu-se em seus lábios, iluminando seu rosto. - Tenho trinta e um. E, presumo pelo que você disse no carro antes... do incidente, que devemos nos conhecer melhor, não é?

- Eu gostaria. - Suspirei, encarando minhas mãos.

- Bom, sou Richard Morales, herdeiro desse hotel e toda sua rede, filho de um empresário espanhol que foi abandonado pela mulher no terceiro ano de casamento. - Ele falava muito rápido, como se fosse um discurso comum. - Cheguei ao país há alguns dias e nunca me fascinei assim por uma mulher. - Como? Ele falava de mim?

Levantei as sobrancelhas, fazendo uma cara de surpresa, que provavelmente estava muito tosca, pois ele recomeçou a rir.

- Declaração muito clichê? - ele insistiu em saber.

- Eu?

- Sakura...- Seu rosto aproximava-me do meu, minha respiração desregular e meus sentidos afetados. - Gostei de você, sabia? - Ele afastou, dando uma distância mínima, mas mais confortável, entre nós.

Seu corpo inclinou-se em minha direção, e seus lábios tocaram minha testa. Sua voz melodiosa sussurrou um "descanse" e ele saiu, fechando a porta para me dar privacidade.

Joguei-me na cama e peguei no sono, garantindo a mim mesma de que Rick não era um sonho!

**Continua...**

**Reviews:**

**Apezar de só receber 5 reviews, foram 52 visitas de 53 hits e isso me deixou muiiito satisfeita!**

**Agradeço quem comentou, meninas o incentivo de vocês é o que faz a fic ir para a frente, então recebam os méritos do capítulo...**

**Natsumi Shimizudani Yamashina**: Brigada maninha! Power Yamashina...E 2 dias para Twilight...Uhul!

**Katryna Greenleaf Black**: Suas reviews sempre me dão bons toques, sabia? A idade está ai...rsrsrsrsrs

Eu fiquei triste quando escrevi, logo no comecinho, ela lembrando de quando ele foi embora, mas, loguinho todos irão entender...

Por enquanto, espero que o Rick traga alguma felicidade, enquanto nosso herói chinês não dá as caras, então o que achou do Rick?

**Akenia-dark** : Brigada, coração! Espero que esse capítulo tenha ficado tão bom quanto o outro, e então, quero sua opinião, ficou a altura?

**Katyna Choovanski**: Não foi bem um final, quis fazer uma introdução para esse capítulo...Espero que esse capítulo tenha sido satisfatório.

Quanto a minha motivação, bom...Enquanto eu tiver, nem que seja, 1 leitor fiel, a fic continua! Também acho chato quando não tem um final, e essa febre de Twilight, ninguém mais escreve CCS, mas se serve de consolo, ainda tenho uns projetos na gaveta...Quem sabe, né?

**That's all, guys... Até o próximo!**


	3. Chappie 3: Visitando Londres

**N.A.: **Olá para todos!

Bom, este capítulo será marcado por uma grande mudança na vida da Saky, e eu estou morrendo de curiosidade para saber como está a cotação do Rick com as meninas do FF...Então, ele ganhou vocês, porque a Kiki ele conquistou, né maninha? Rsrsrsrsrs

E para aquelas que estão em cólicas para a aparição do nosso galã, Shaoranzito, acalmem-se...Logo, logo ele dará o ar de vossa graça!

Espero que curtam esse capítulo, e comentem: opiniões sinceras sobre Rick, Sakura, teorias da aparição de Shaoran, me xingem, me amem...Só, por favor, comentem!

Nan e Kiki, façam as honras...

**NR.:** Ki demorou, demorou, demorou e obrigou Cah a demorar a postar... Perdoem Kiiiiiiiiiiiiii! HOHOHO! Mas agora vamos à parte boa! Que fic boa, vocês não acham? Eu sou suspeita, porque adoro Syoran desde os tempos infindos e adoro o Rick desde o começo, então, com quem ficarei no final? Sinceramente não sei... Mana, como você planta essa dúvida da discórdia em nossas mentes e nossos corações? Continuem acompanhando e amando! Ki's Kiss!

**Nota da Nat:** Heeeey povo do que acessa o fandom de CCS e lê as fics da cah! Como andam vocês? Eu, particularmente, melhorei bastante depois que li mais um dos capítulos dessa história! Acho o Rick fofo e tudo mais, mas ele infelizmente me lembra o Rick Martin (pelo nome, é claro), e entre Syaoran e Rick Martin fico com o Syao, sem dúvida... Mas sei que muitas de vocês preferem o Syao também, ou pelo menos espero hahahaha... Enfim, como eu amo Sailor Moon *-*, nada a ver né, é que começou a tocar o clássico Moonlight Densetsu no meu iTunes agora \o/ Capítulo muito bom, e quem dera ser a madrinha do filho do Eriol! Ser a mãe do filho também não seria ruim, se pensarmos bem... Enfim, vou parar de falar besteiras e boa leitura para todos!

**You are the Magic in my Life**

**Capítulo 3: Visitando Londres**

Acordei exausta! Cada membro de meu corpo gritava por um saco de gelo, minha cabeça doía e meus olhos ardiam: me senti a perfeita bêbada. Tentei não tropeçar em nada no caminho ao banheiro; Rick tinha providenciado escovas de dente, escova de cabelo e uma roupa limpa, tudo depositado cuidadosamente sobre um dos bancos perto da pia. Depois de um banho morno, mais para frio, fui recobrando meus sentidos.

Imaginei que Rick entrara no quarto enquanto eu dormia, para deixar as coisas. Senti meu coração palpitar com a idéia.

Devidamente vestida e arrumada, rumei até a sala onde meu colírio assistia ao jornal matinal, sentado na mesinha de dois lugares, com um café-da-manhã reforçado servido na mesa. Parei, hesitante, atrás da cadeira vazia, ele me sorriu. - Bom dia, sirva-se a vontade! - Ele me indicou a cadeira e meu estômago, numa tentativa malévola de me humilhar, roncou mais alto que o normal.

Ele sorriu amigavelmente, enquanto me limitei a fitar o copo em minha frente. Rick ergueu a jarra e encheu meu copo com seu conteúdo. Suco de maracujá. Dei um gole tímido que despertou, ainda mais, minha fome.

Passamos uma agradável manhã juntos, Rick me fez inúmeras perguntas, querendo conhecer cada detalhe meu, fiz um resumo, censurando a história de ser Card Captors e tal..., ele ria se divertindo com minhas estúpidas histórias infantis, e mais surpreendente... Me senti confortável contando minha entediante vida para ele.

Na hora do almoço, ele me levou a um restaurante no centro da cidade e passeamos ora a pé, ora de carro até a noite, jantamos no hotel e ele me levou até minha casa. Nas semanas seguintes, ele me buscava na Clamp todos os dias e passávamos os fins-de-semana vendo filmes.

Naquela manhã, eu inocentemente atendi o telefone, e a voz, um grito na verdade, me deu a noticia. - Sakura...- Era Eriol, marido de minha melhor amiga. - Meu filho nasceu, Sakura! Tomoyo acabou de dar a luz!

Cai sentada no sofá, boquiaberta e muda. O bebê de Tomoyo e Eriol nasceu! Eu tinha que vê-los, tinha que conhecer o meu afilhado, já era madrinha dele antes mesmo de seus pais se casarem. A voz de Eriol transpassava sua felicidade e emoção, perguntei sobre o parto e a saúde de ambos, ele me assegurou que tudo ia bem, e prometi que estaria em Londres no próximo fim-de-semana. Tomoyo me fez jurar várias vezes que dessa vez, eu realmente ia visitá-los, quando desliguei o remorso me bateu. Eu havia deixado aqueles que eu amava de escanteio. Tomoyo, Kero, Eriol, as cartas, Toya e Yukito. Tudo porque eu fui covarde, porque não encarei a dor de perder Shaoran, eu reprimi meus sentimentos, todos eles e por todos. Fiquei meditando e Rick veio a minha mente, ele despertará meu coração adormecido e congelado. Eu estava gostando de Rick, gostando mais do que eu _queria_.

Claro que toda vez que o nome de Shaoran aparecia em minha mente, meu estúpido coração disparava e minha respiração falhava, exatamente os mesmos sintomas que sentia quando começamos a namorar. Toda vez que os olhos achocolatados deles me miravam, meu estômago se contraia e eu sentia soquinhos no coração, éramos um casal feliz. E Rick, por mais sensações semelhantes que ele despertasse em mim, não tinha a intensidade, e não se comparava com meus, ainda fortes, sentimentos por Shaoran.

Mas, a decisão estava tomada. Eu viajaria até a Inglaterra para passar uns tempos com meus amigos. Quando contei ao Rick, ele se ofereceu para me acompanhar na viagem, e eu aceitei a companhia.

Pegamos o vôo da manhã, foram horas desagradáveis no avião. As aeromoças não se intimidaram em demonstrar extrema atenciosidade com Rick, e ele sempre categórico, fez alguns amigos de viagem. Eu achava incrível a facilidade de Rick em se comunicar, ele me dissera que desde de criança era muito falante e extrovertido, _total oposto de Shaoran_, pensei inevitavelmente. Ele também se exibira, conversando em diversos idiomas com os outros passageiros, inglês, chinês, alemão, italiano, espanhol, até português, Rick dominava fluentemente.

- Sempre trabalhei nos hotéis de minha família. - Ele me lembrou quando eu indaguei sobre suas habilidades idiomáticas. - Posso te ensinar... - Eu ri, a minha imagem no lugar de Rick, era algo no mínimo cômico, eu provavelmente confundiria as palavras e seria confusão na certa.

- Quem sabe um dia. - Tentei soar indiferente, torcendo para que ele entendesse a minha sutil falta de interesse.

- Tudo bem, então. - Ele entendeu! É por essas que eu adoro Rick. - Mas, não vai escapar de uma partida de Lacrosse. - E é por essas que eu temo Rick. Ele sabe pegar meus pontos fracos.

- Claro... - Deixei escapar a ironia, e ele riu.

O piloto nos comunicou que iríamos pousar em Londres, apertamos os cintos de nossos acentos e esperamos a permissão de deixar a aeronave.

Passeamos pelas lojas, compramos algumas roupas e pegamos um táxi até a casa dos Hiiragizawa. Involuntariamente, apertei o papel onde o endereço estava escrito, Rick percebeu e apertou sua mão na minha, pela primeira vez desde que nos conhecemos, não esquivei, eu podia sentir o apoio incondicional que ele me prometera emanando de sua forte mão, enlaçada na minha agora.

O trajeto não foi tão longo quanto eu esperava, e necessitava, logo os jardins floridos encobriram nossa visão e o enorme e vistoso portão se abriu dando passagem ao nosso automóvel, paguei o taxista depois que Rick e alguns empregados descarregaram o porta-malas, eles carregaram nossas bagagens para dentro, subindo com elas pelo imenso lance de escadas. A prestativa governanta, Camille, me conduziu ao quarto do bebê, onde Tomoyo me aguardava.

Tomoyo estava sentada na poltrona abaixo da janela, com o pequeno no colo, ela me lançou aquele olhar carinhoso de sempre, e me indicou a poltrona ao seu lado. Sentei-me, encantada com a criaturinha que ela carregava nos braços.

- Sakurinha - ela me chamou, com sua mesma voz doce, mas agora com uma saudosa entonação. - esse é o Christopher. - O bebê abriu seus olhinhos e me fitou curiosamente por alguns instantes antes de esboçar um alegre riso.

Segurei-o junto a mim, com todo o cuidado possível, ele parecia tão _quebrável_. - Olá, Chris. - sussurrei, depositando um beijo em sua testa.

Depois de muitos carinhos e manhas, o pequeno Chris adormeceu no colo de Tomoyo. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, escutando as risadas de Eriol e Rick vindo do andar debaixo e nos olhando. Conviver com minha melhor amiga era tão fácil, confesso que eu tinha esquecido como sua presença era boa.

Seus olhos percorrem minha roupa duas vezes, virei os olhos, esperando pela desaprovação de vestuário. - Pode falar, Tomoyo.

Ela piscou uma vez e ouvi seu riso baixo. - Você está bonita! - Ok. Eu fiquei espantada! Tomoyo sempre criticou minhas escolhas de roupas, ela dizia que eu não sabia me vestir sem ela. Tudo bem, eu sempre fui do tipo use-a-primeira-coisa-que-pegar-no-armário, mas realmente fiquei envaidecida com o elogio de Tomoyo. - Me conte como você chegou nessa roupa.

Eu hesitei, mas vi que ela falava sério. - Bom, está fazendo 18°C lá fora, então eu pensei que jeans seria útil, - involuntariamente, alisei minha calça stretch jeans preta, custou só $5 num bazar. - e achei que um cardigã me esquentaria. - Indiquei o grosso cardigã cinza, mexendo em um dos botões pretos. A vi encarar meus sapatos.

- Saky, você está usando ancke boots? - Seus olhos brilharam, como antigamente. Assenti, fazendo Tomoyo esboçar um enorme sorriso branco.

- Combinam com o cardigã. - Completei, satisfeita com minha escolha. Não quis admitir, mas estou muito orgulhosa com meu novo guarda-roupa, espero ficar em Londres tempo o suficiente para mostrar para Tomoyo todas minhas novas aquisições.

- E da onde surgiu todo esse senso de moda? - Ironizou Tomoyo, mas eu senti que ela realmente falava sério. - Por acaso, um novo amor?

Fiquei muda, não sabia exatamente o que dizer a Tomoyo. Obviamente não era um novo amor, quero dizer, já faz alguns anos desde que eu resolvi reformular meu modo de vestir. Afinal, agora eu sou colunista de uma importante revista japonesa. Tomoyo ainda me olhava, esperando uma resposta.

- E, então - Eu sabia exatamente aonde ela queria chegar. Eu não queria mentir para ela, mas também não tinha respostas concretas para sua pergunta. Não posso simplesmente dizer, estou de caso com o Rick, mas nós nunca tivemos nenhum contato físico!, sabe nem um beijo, nem nada. Tomoyo entenderia que não quero falar sobre isso, e o assunto se encerraria.

Os olhos claros me encaravam, esperando por uma resposta. - Anh... Somos só...Eu e Rick...somos amigos.

-Sei...- Seus lábios se contorciam num sorriso, droga!, e eu já estava corando. - e vocês são bons amigos há quanto tempo? - Ai ai ai, ela sabe! Eu sei que ela sabe! E agora eu vou ter que confessar! Tomoyo devia trabalhar na Gestapo, sabe?, ela é bem inquisitória as vezes! O que eu poderia responder? O que?

- Já faz alguns meses. - Nossa, eu nem tinha me dado conta, já faz uns três meses desde que eu conheci Rick, e até agora eu nem ao menos dei um beijo no cara! Afinal, qual é o meu problema mesmo? Ah, eu sou uma tapada! E ainda não superei o término com meu ex-noivo que agora está noivo de outra. Então, talvez eu devesse, sei lá, ir em frente com Rick?

O choro do pequeno Chris me traz de volta a realidade. De repente, lembrei-me de um dos motivos mais importantes de minha vinda para Londres, e a saudade começou a apertar em meu coração. Kero! Eu preciso ver o meu Kerinho!

- Tomy, onde está o Kero? - Ela me indicou uma porta no fim do corredor, e voltou a ninar seu bebê. Atravessei o corredor um ritmo só, a ansiedade do reencontro ardendo em mim, eu tinha tanto para contar para aquele guardiãozinho fofucho!

Abri a porta com uma violência desnecessária, e lá estava ele! Sentado numa pilha de livros, os olhos vidrados na tv de tela plana, ao seu lado Spi estava sentado em outra pilha de livros, provavelmente os dois estavam numa partida de video-game acirrada.

- Kero, - chamei lacrimosa, fazendo a pequena figura virar-se. Seus olhinhos me encontraram, e por um instante, pensei que nós dois cairíamos no choro. Ele voôu até mim, parando na palma da minha mão, que eu deixara esticada para ele. Kero analisou meu rosto, provavelmente procurando algum vestígio de tristeza, depois sorriu.

Não faço idéia de quanto tempo passamos conversando e comendo. Nos últimos meses, desenvolvi com Rick, uma mania de comer sem parar. Kero e eu devoramos um pacote de salgadinho, dois potes de sorvete e cinco barras de chocolate, enquanto contávamos um ao outro, tudo que acontecera nos últimos cinco anos e meio. Nada mudou muito para Kero, mas eu o surpreendi com minhas realizações na Clamp.

Quando decidimos descer, e nos juntar aos outros, percebi que era hora de dividir a outra metade de quem eu sou, com Rick.

Deixei Kero com Tomoyo, antes de procurar por Rick. O encontrei no escritório de Eriol, ouvindo o inglês contar as mudanças que Gordon Brown fez no parlamento britânico. Esperei por uma brecha, e chamei por ele. Passeamos pelo jardim, enquanto eu tomava coragem para explicar sobre a magia de Clow, por fim, decidi falar tudo na bucha mesmo.

- Rick, eu sou... - Hesitei, encarando-o. - mágica. - Falei num susurro, esperando sua reação.

- O quê? Como assim, Sakura? - Ele parecia se divertir, achando que era uma brincadeira ou coisa do tipo, eu já esperava por isso também.

Sentei num banco, e ele fez o mesmo, agora levando mais a sério.

Expliquei tudo sobre Clow, as cartas e os guardiões. Contei sobre a descendência de Eriol, e a ligação que nós dois tínhamos. Para minha surpresa final, Rick compreendeu.

- Eu já ouvi falar sobre essas cartas. Cartas Clow, certo? - Assenti, esperando que Rick continuasse. - Então, não é só uma lenda? A magia de Clow existe mesmo? E seu ex-noivo era... Ele é...Mágico?

- Descendente de Clow, também. - Vi a expressão no rosto de Rick. Informação demais para um dia.

- Vem, quero te apresentar ao Kero. - Ele sorriu, claramente se esforçando para tentar absorver tudo. Eu o guiei até o quarto de Kero, os dois pareceram surpresos e confusos. Sentei numa poltrona, vendo-os interagir.

Kero começou a falar, e Rick não evitou um Oh!, eu ri baixo. Sentada debaixo de uma janela, observei o céu londrino, as nuvens espessas movendo-se lentamente, mantinha-me ouvindo Rick e Kero conversando e se conhecendo, estava sossegada e feliz. Depois de muito tempo, os cinco piores anos da minha vida, me senti feliz. Tomoyo, Eriol e Kero estavam de novo comigo, Rick estava comigo e eu estava de férias numa cidade incrível, mas uma dorzinha ainda insistia em latejar no meu peito. Flashs do rosto de Shaoran ainda me perturbavam, mas eu estava decidida em não deixar me abater.

Jantamos todos juntos, e ficamos ouvindo Eriol e Tomoyo contar sobre as primeiras noites do bebê Chris, e, puxa, percebi que bebês realmente dão trabalho.

Olhei o pequeno Chris dormindo no colo de Eriol, enrolado em uma mantinha azul-clara, seu rostinho sereno e amassado. Eriol beijou o tufo de cabelo do neném, e sorriu bobo. Senti uma onda de felicidade percorrer meu corpo, e uma estranha sensação me abateu. Olhei para Kero e ele parecia igualmente abalado, a presença de problemas estava no ar, nós dois podiamos sentir.

Não ousei falar nada, apenas limitei-me a trocar olhares com Kero. Tomoyo e Eriol, pais orgulhosos, mantinham toda atenção focada em Chris, Rick os observava, e, simultaneamente, lia um livro de capa preta.

Aproveitei a oportunidade, todos estavam distraídos, e fui ao corredor com Kero.

- Você sentiu...? - Perguntei, ainda pasma. Fazia muito tempo que não sentia nada.

- Li. - Anunciou Eriol, aparecendo por trás de Kero. Fiquei paralisada. Shaoran estava com problemas.

- A magia dos Li está sendo usada constantemente. Está se degastando demais. - Explicou Kero, vi Eriol assentir e me controlei para que meus joelhos não cedecem.

Os dois me encaravam, esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa. Fiz menção de abrir os lábios, mas a voz não saiu. Estava ficando com vertigem, e não consegui me concentrar em mais nada a minha volta, focalizando, apenas, a presença de Shaoran.

**Continua...**

**Respondendo as reviews: **

Katryna Greenleaf : hello! concorco que 27 anos é idade pra aproveitar, mas pode deixar que a Sakura ainda vai se divertir muiito. Também, na companhia do Rick, fica fácil, né?? Desculpa a demora, please?!?!

jessicaph : aii, eu fiquei com vergonha alheia escrevendo a Sakura pagar um mico daqueles! E realmente, na frente do Rick foi pior!!

**Cah**: oii, brigada pelos elogios, espero que continue acompanhando!

**Gabrielaº**: que bom que você gostou! Não deixe de ler os próximos capítulos...

Akenia-dark : Pois é, o Shaoran vai se casar! Acho que deixei vocês mais pasmas que a própria Sakura, né?? O Rick é tudo-de-bom mesmo, mas todo mundo sabe que o coração da Sakura pertence ao Shaoran... Mas, isso não significa que ela não possa tirar uma casquinha do Rickasso(irônia!)...

**Angela**: Edward-não-vampiro! Uau! Esse é o melhor elogio que um homem pode receber! Também quero o Rick(e o Edward) pra mim!! Ah, sim, Concordo com você, não aproveitar do Rick é um pecado!

**Beijos e brigada para todas vocês!!**


End file.
